flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 ---- (no interference or witnesses, please, until Amber's body is gone)Name Me, accompanied by her mother, approached the DarkClan border. The diluted calico took in a big taste of the air, grinning darkly. Well well...no DarkClan cats, but she had been followed. She recognized that scent, and turned to see that big black smoke tom. "Ahh Hiddenshade...come to die, eh?" The aging diluted cat twitched her whiskers, Name Me fluffing out her pelt. The FlameClan warrior lumbered forward, his eyes dark. "You killed them. My Clanmates, tons of them. I know you're planning something, Amber, I know you're going to kill...and I won't let that happen. You're time in this world is over." He launched himself at the dilute molly, only to feel a pelt brush against his. He looked up after pinning Amber, surprised to see no other than Shadow. His eyes gleamed with rage. "And you killed Sweetcloud." The dark tom's voice shook with anger and emotion. The former leader immediately pitied his brother, recalling how much he had loved the gray molly. And now, he had retreated into his shell, no mate, no kits, nothing, all because of her death. Shadow looked up to hold his brother's gaze. "Together, brother?" The black smoke gave a firm nod, and together, the brothers killed Amber...unaware of her daughter her watched in horror. They left, thinking Amber was dead, but she was barely clinging to her life. 00:15, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Back at camp, Atarangi was bored. ---- Talon huffed irritably around camp. -- 00:17, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Name Me trembled, slowly stalking towards Amber. "M...Mom?" She whispered quietly, eyes round with terror as she looked over the bloody caracass of her dam. The diluted calico raised her head weakly, eyeing the kit without emotion. "...Are you really my mom? You...you treat me more like an apprentice." "Yes...and I do love you dearly, Name Me. You know what you must do, my kit, you must be like me. Lead DarkClan, take it over, make me proud." She struggled to lift the front half of her body, and slowly dragged herself off, leaving a bloody trail behind. "...get to...DarkClan's camp, have someone take you in...let them raise you like the mother I couldn't be. Maybe...Maybe you'll even see your father, Soul..." With that, Amber sank into the river, disappearing and letting it decide her fate. Name Me watched in silence before rolling in some garlic to rid herself of her mother's scent. She trotted towards DarkClan camp, nervous. 00:21, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Ivy sat in camp. Want the ball 00:44, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Name Me walked into the camp with the great swagger she had. 00:58, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Atarangi's ears flicked up in interest when he picked up some rogue scent. "Eww, that stench is disgusting! I -" He was cut off by Sourise, who leapt on him. "You scared?" -- 01:23, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Ivy's head shot up, eyes narrowing as Name Me walked into camp. There was something awfully familiar about her- Ivy couldn't quite put her paw on it. The golden-brown she-cat rose to her paws, staring straight at the newcomer. Want the ball 01:41, July 14, 2016 (UTC) She couldn't give anything away. The little kit simply stared up at the leader, speaking boldly, "hi. My mom was a loner, and was killed...she said my dad was a DarkClan cat, so I came here to join." 01:43, July 14, 2016 (UTC) She looks so much like- ''Ivy shook her head. No way, Amber would never ''ever... ''" How unfortunate," Ivy simpered. " Did your mother name your DarkClan father?" Want the ball 02:00, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Talon's ears flicked in interest at Name Me, although she steered clear from talking. ''Ivy'll saw my ears off. ---- "Nah, I'm not scared of anything?" Atarangi shoved his sister off of him. "One day, I'm going to be the best Spike ever, and everyone will tremble when they hear my name!" -- 02:03, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Name Me shook her chocolate-and-white head before continuing to hold Ivy's gaze, remaining in her place. "No, she was very upset, since he left her. He thought she was too...clingy. So she was mad at him before she died, just told me he was in DarkClan, never said his name." 02:14, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Something about her was off, but Ivy ignored it, keeping her cold stare on the young she-cat. " What's your name, then?" Want the ball 02:28, July 14, 2016 (UTC) "Name Me. Not sure what it means...but that's what my mother called me." 02:37, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Ivy snorted. " I suppose she was too lazy to come up with a name for you." Want the ball 02:39, July 14, 2016 (UTC) The kit narrowed her eyes dryly. "I don't appreciate it either, but she's still my mother." 02:42, July 14, 2016 (UTC) "You're lame Atarangi, you'll most likely die before you even become a Spike," Sourise teased, causing her brother to hiss as swipe at his sister's ear. -- 02:50, July 14, 2016 (UTC) " Well, she's dead now," Ivy said, extremely tactfully. " So we'll have to find you a proper name, I suppose." Want the ball 02:51, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Roran, upon seeing his sister swipe at their brother, charged his littermates. "Fight Fight Fight Fight!"---- Name Me sniffed. "Yes, like I didn't know." She twitched her ear. Should she state her former name? No, her mother had surely changed it for a purpose. "Then what am I to be called?" 02:59, July 14, 2016 (UTC) " I'm glad you've realized it," Ivy said sarcastically, then tilted her head slightly to one side. " Why don't you ask your new Clanmates?" Want the ball 03:03, July 14, 2016 (UTC) (let the random naming begin) Name Me turned to her new Clanmates, twitching her whiskers. They didn't seem like...the kit-type. But whatever, she needed a proper name, apparently. 03:07, July 14, 2016 (UTC) (ye) Ivy blinked. " I've heard some names as a rogue... Percy?" Want the ball 03:12, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay